dcspainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wasabi Warriors
'Localizaciones' *Santa Barbara *Washington DC *Escocia *Hakhmakhistan *China 'Entretenimiento' 'Canales de TV' *6 TV *Kjod News 'Comerciales' *Pomegranate Man (Jack actor principal) 'Programas TV' *Are you willing to lose all your life savings: Game Show (Yoshi Nakamura participante) *Box that Head:' '''Game Show, Conisiste en adivinar que hay en las cajas y ponertelas en la cabeza, para ganar el premio gordo. (Jackson participante) *Wasabi Warriors: reality show de arte marciales (Guerreros wasabis/Jackson presentador) 'Peliculas/series TV' *Kung Fu Cop:' película de Bobby Wasabi, de los años 70 en una oficina de detectives de karate. *Bobby Wasabi in Blind Samurai *Bobby Wasabi in Karate Cowboy *Nana was a Ninja *Bobby Wasabi in Samurai Beach Party *Bobby Wasabi in Super Samurai: la épica historia de un hombre que tiene que elegir entre hacer sopa o ser un samurai. *Hemorrhage I *Hemorrhage II: Return of the Hemogoblin *Attack of the Killer Zompyres: película de zombies *The Undestroyables III: Protagonista Chet Stone 10369736 10203171178455527 6032059420858807390 n.jpg 10394470_10203171178375525_7309820748377730016_n.jpg '''Videojuegos *Spinn Out Karts 'Famosos' *Kung Fu Lightning:'' Grupo de Heavy Metal *Chappy Chapman: reportero de noticias hvbj.png|'Kung Fu Lightning''' 'Personajes' jackson.jpg|'Jackson Stewart'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_Stewart jack.jpg|'Jack Brewer'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Brewer kim.jpg|'Kim Crawford'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Crawford milton.jpg|'Milton Krupnick'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Milton_Krupnick jerry.jpg|'Jerry Martínez'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Jerry_Mart%C3%ADnez ediie.jpg|'Eddie Jones'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie_Jones 'Personajes recurrentes' *'Phil Ahdoot:' el dueño del restaurante Falafel Phil's. Él es un buen amigo de Jackson y tiene de chef su cabra llamada Tootsie. *'Tootsie:' es la cabra de Phil, que ayuda en el retaurante. *'Bobby Wasabi': propietario de la cadena de dojos Bobby Wasabi, y estrella internacional de cine de karate. *'Lonnie Oldring': dueño del Reptile World y enemigo de Jackson. *'Mika Ahdoot': novia iraní de Jerry y sobrina de Phil. *'Sam Stewart:' "hijo" adoptivo de Jackson, el cual nunca ha tenido una familia. Es muy travieso y siempre se mete en líos. *'Joan Malone:' guardia de seguridad del centro comercial. *'Ty Kesler:' sensei The Black Dragons y rival de los guerreros wasabi. *'Frank Bickle:' líder The Black Dragons. 'Otros personajes ' *'Sr. Turner: '''es el nuevo propietario del centro comercial y el padre de Arthur, quien le da todo lo que quiere. Hizo nuevas reformas en el centro comercial, incluyendo el deseo de poner un aparcamiento donde está ubicada la academia Bobby Wasabi, incluso trajo una bola de demolición para asustar a los Guerreros Wasabi. *'Arthur Turner:' el hijo mimado del dueño del Bay View Mall. *'Duke Benward:' Karateka profesional que puede romper 28 tablas. *'Kai Brewer:' primo y enemigo de Jack, también fué entrenado por su abuelo. Es Campeón Mundial Juvenil de Karate. *'Carson Boo:' apodado el "viejo Jack", es un viejo amigo de los Wasabi, que alfinal es descubierto haciendo trampa durante un torneo contra The Black Dragons. *'Leona Black:' conocida como la Viuda de cinturón negro, es famosa por haberse casado con ricos súper estrellas de karate y heredar su fortuna después de que misteriosamente "desaparecen". *'Tía Jillian': tía de Milton que ayuda al grupo a ponerse en forma. *'Grey Cole': es una espía, junto con Jack, Shane y . Ella es una carterista y es capaz de leer a la gente y usar claves sencillas para descifrar las cosas, así como conocer algunos trucos de magia. *'Shane Peters:' es un chico muy engreído, de espíritu libre que siempre se muestra confiado debido a la presión ejercida sobre él por su padre, el más grande espía del mundo. Al principio, Shane no se atreve a confiar en Jack y Milton, pero con el tiempo confia en ellos cuando ayudan a demostrar a su padre que él tiene la intención de ser un espía y no un florista. *'Rud Monaco:' es el presidente de la asociación de Karts. *'Tod Monaco': hijo del presidente de la asociación de Karts, es corredor y campeón de Karts. *'Michael Moore "Misil":' corredor de Karts. *'Chuck Bennett:' dueño de la cadena de dojos Karate King. Tiene 50 dojos repartidos por todo el país. *'Benny Gold "el cuchillas": es el ladrón más buscado del distrito de Seaford. *'''Detective Wen Bronson: detective de la comisaría de Seaford. *'Sloane Jennings: '''jóven y famosa karateka profesional. Le gusta cantar y sueña con ser cantante. *'Harry Hank': vecino de Jackson, le encantan los perros, es gruñón y hace alfarería con la cera de sus oídos. *'Mondo': luchador profesional que le da una paliza a Jackson. *'Smooth:' el líder del grupo de baile ''The step-brothers". *'Kofi Kingston:' luchador de WWE, contratado por Ty como el nuevo sensei del dojo. *'Gabby Douglas:' medalla olímpica de gimnasia que entrenó a Kim y a su equipo. *'Gracie Bell:' es la sobrina de Joan, ella participó en el concurso Little Ms. Seaford, y fué entrenada por Joan y Jackson. Mr_Turner.png|'Sr. Turner' Arthur.png|'Arthur Turner' Duke.png|'Duke Benward' Kai Brewer.png|'Kai Brewer' Nhdftyhjm.png|'Carson Boo' Leona.jpg|'Leona Black' jillian-michaels-DIY-beauty-recipes-bear300.jpg|'Jillian' gray.jpg|'Grey Cole' shane.jpg|'Shane Peters' 10393831_10203171183615656_6798309079403280239_n.jpg|'Rud y Tod Monaco' 1014327_10203171183575655_5343858094637924524_n.jpg|'Michael Moore' king.png|'Chuck Bennett' ladron.png|'Benny Gold' detective.png|'Wen Bronson' Kelli_Berglund_002.jpg|'Sloane Jennings'